


Softened by alcohol and soothed by you

by Psishka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunk Vergil, F/M, Mutual Pining, Vergil being a cocky boy here, but insecure too also, omg he is such a softie, so stop denying your feelings for this gentle defenseless and vulnerable creature (him)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psishka/pseuds/Psishka
Summary: Someone has entered your room late at night… Vergil, to be precise. He is drunk, tired of hiding his feelings, and also wants kisses.A lot of tenderness.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	1. Night guest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now it's time to post my first work here. I didn't think it would come to this, but I have a feeling that there was no choice anyway. I just fell in love with one of Synchron's works (yeah, it all started with 'The Devil's Pact' to me) and now I am hopelessly stuck on this site for half a year already. (*ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> Happy reading everyone! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

You woke up late at night with the feeling that someone entered your room.

Just over an hour ago you were desperately tossing and turning between blanket and sheets in attempt to fall asleep. Now, an extremely _presumptuous_ person has decided to just wander around your bedroom while you were dreaming peacefully, thereby waking you up. Part of you worried it could possibly be anybody: even a stranger, who slipped into the office past two demonic brothers… However, you were aware they are always ready for any kind of intervention. They were also at home today so this scenario was unlikely. At least you saw them both before you returned to your room (although Dante suggested all of you three go to the bar, you refused right away and Vergil, apparently didn't really feeling need to drop his reading, had same answer as yours; that's why the question was closed pretty quickly).

Well, whoever your mysterious guest was, he's in a big trouble. In any of the situations possible, you were ready to defend your place and, if necessary, yourself too.

Raising your eyelids to look around the dark room, right in front of your eyes you saw a familiar combination of dark fabrics. In your head, there was an instant idea of whose figure was standing over your bed. Quick look at the katana, the light laced handle of which could be seen from behind the side of the person’s coat, has brought your mind to unambiguous conclusion of their identity.

Is that really was Vergil? _He_ was someone you _didn't_ expect to see at such a late hour on your doorstep (or already beyond it, given the circumstances); the eldest son of Sparda, who always respected personal space and followed the principles of non-interference with someone else's free time.

But now he was here.

Unlike Dante, who could constantly distract you for any reason when he was insanely bored, Vergil would never bother you over trifles. More so, never just appeared within your place without a word. You even thought he had some kind of a taboo on this matter because he hadn't even been inside this room since Dante let you stay in it. More than half a year has passed since then.

So, you couldn't understand one thing: _what the hell_ _did he forget here at two in the morning?_

You didn't have the courage to address this question directly to him, of course. Standing up on your elbows and arching your eyebrows sternly, you just stared up at him. He was acting… strange. It looked like before you woke up Vergil was watching you sleep, as if his steely eyes were unconsciously drowning in the sight of your figure, part of which was visible from under blanket that had slid to one side. The fact he didn't stop after your wakening made you a bit nervous. Only when you pulled the blanket up in such way that almost all of your body was covered, his usual cold gaze rushed to your face. After establishing direct eye contact, he also did not consider it necessary to begin to explain. You both just stared at each other for a while, until your patience ran out.

"Something happened?"

You might had been still dreaming, but when you spoke his gaze softened a bit.

Without saying a word, the first thing he did was carefully placing Yamato against the back of the nearby chair. Then he sluggishly took off his black coat and hung it there. You saw his bare arms for the first time.

Well, by this time, his game of silence was beginning to creep you. Why was he _undressing?_

Removing slightly shabby gloves from his hands, Vergil turned around and flopped awkwardly on the edge of the bed near your feet to undo the straps on his boots. You were still exasperated, but it honestly was so much fun to watch him ‘suffer’... Probably because it really looked and felt like suffering: his hands didn't want to obey him properly so he was getting through the task _badly_. For this, you suppoused, you didn't even mind enduring his silence a little longer. To your pity, he was surprisingly quick to realize the futility of his efforts (or he just felt how you were playing a thousand and one jokes in your head why Sparda's power, by mischance, did not help him cope with this problem at that very moment) and simply gave up.

Alas, it all didn't end there and then. When you realized that instead of continuing to entertain you he began to climb onto your bed, you almost squealed. With wide eyes you watched as a muscular male figure leaned on his hands and knees to crawl closer to you along your legs. You tried to put your hands in front of you to stop, to push him away, but this was not effective. He was stronger than you were. Bigger too. With a quiet indistinct murmur of an apologetic gentle touch he placed a palm on your forearm, trying to caress you.

Many different emoutional words were running through your head without transforming into speech, albeit you wanted to scream and prevent anything that he could potentially do to you. It was Vergil, after all. You knew him well. He was so not 'force you to have sex' or 'hurt you' type to begin with. But this was still _absolutely not normal_.

What could happen to this severe, collected man in a couple of hours that now he was trying to get you under him?..

You wouldn't even dare to think of it. But the answer to this unasked question didn't take long anyways: as soon as he got close enough, you noticed that he smelled not only of a pleasant mint cologne but of strong alcohol too.

It looks like Dante managed to drag his brother into the bar, after all.

Now you were in a complete stupor, because until this moment you couldn't imagine Vergil drunk. Especially, thus drunk. You heard the story from Trish that _Dante_ once reached such a drunken state that he offered his hand and heart to a mop, but… Okay, this is pretty fun and sad at the same time, actually.

Though it's one thing to hit on a mop, and different thing to start harassing a real person.

When Vergil finally stopped, you were able to look him in the face again. Not that you was mentally prepared for this though. He was still quiet. It felt like there wasn't as much sobriety left in those deep gray eyes as usual… How ironic. Again, all of this was not so as usual. Trapped beneath his strong and, judjing by his hands, also muscled body, you almost forgot how to breath. _Almost._ Barely even touching you with his body, he quite succeeded in squeezing you right into the mattress with a single glance: tense and attentive, piercing through you.

Isn't Vergil realizing now that he pinned you to your own bed?

Doesn’t he realize, _that if he pulls blanket aside, you will appear in front of him in a nightgown only?.._

_Oh-h_ _…_

…But, uh, who said he should really do it?

Anyway, _you just want to believe that you don't have an idea what to expect from him now._

As you had already guessed, his indelicate behavior was provoked mainly by alcohol. However, you were still wondering what, in his condition, could bring him to you. It was improbable that he suddenly decided to take advantage of your vulnerable state to indulge his… instincts, as you had also mentioned. At least, if he would start to put his hands on you, there was always an option to punch him well. You was ready. Looking at his face (now much more relaxed than ever before in his life, you think), you start feeling carried away with the idea of assault on his face more and more. Your thin fingers were still on his shoulders, gripping the fabric of the dark blue vest tightly.

So what was it then? 

What if Vergil was drunk enough to allow himself going against his own principles in order to be in your room now, _with you?_

It seemed like you would find out the truth very soon.

Meanwhile, half-demon was watching you intently, absorbing every reflection of thoughts on your face. He suddenly began to doubt. To share your worry. What if he was doing something bad, but just too thoughtless to realize it?

Not noticing how his body leaned forward by itself, he began to draw closer to you again. It seemed that he was attracted by your lips, as if to a magnet. With every second that passed, the distance between his face and yours shortened. However, still not fast enough for you to react.

You flinched. Stretching your arms between you and him, you tried to push him away in chest again, grip thouse bare hands and kick him with knees but the effect was miserably small. He didn't seem to feel it at all. Then, in panic, you squeezed out a desperate, strained "no", grabbed him tightly by chin and cheeks with your fingers to just hold him in place. And he, _finally_ realizing that there was something wrong with his pressure, ceased the action.

Under the pads of your fingers, skin of his cheeks burned. His steely gaze, so languid and slightly bewildered, slowly floated along the lines of your face, your lips especially, while you were counting the seconds before you punch him. At the same time you couldn’t help another, extremely ambivalent train of thoughts.

_You just imagined running your fingers through his gray hair._ _How you would pull him even closer to you._ _How your lips would intertwine with his in a gentle, long kiss._ _How his tongue would probe your mouth, and you would moan your pleasure aloud…_

It was only when his gaze returned to yours, did the train of these improper thoughts stop by crashing into his eyes _hard_.

On the other hand, Vergil seemed to be ready for anything you wanted to give him, be it a gentle kiss or a punch in the face. Probably, your contradiction within had displayed on your face. Why else he could close his eyes and take a deep breath as if calming himself, _you could not imagine._ And then there was such a low, meaningful "hmmm" from deep of his throat that chill ran down your spine right after.

You just thought that you had never been so close to this man before. Never sensed his warm breath on your skin…

When his eyes reopened, their steely gaze somehow softened one more time.

"How about you just get off me, and I’ll pretend that none of this happened," you asked with a quiet hope in your voice, continuing to hold his face.

Vergil stayed silent, considering his answer. Oh, how he would like you to accept his refusal without a fight! If only you knew how he felt at this very moment. How all his thoughts — both good and bad, — mixed into one big muddle. If only you knew how lost he could feel, being drawn into a tangle of his own memories, fears and desires. Truth to be told, he simply would not have thought about it before. He would close himself off from everything hostile, and that was it. Now he needed to start fighting it face to face. Why? Well, because he’s afraid to ruin your inner peace, perhaps.

 _'How can I live in harmony with someone else if I cannot live in harmony with myself?’_ he used to repeat to himself. But it never was just about harmony. It was about the interaction between both states: harmony and chaos. Chaos without harmony suppresses his will. And his will… is to be with you. Show his affection to you. Alcohol helped him take the first, albeit radical step. Or ten at once. He wasn't sure.

The grip of your hand was weakening bit by bit. Just as you thought about repeating your question, he gently grabbed your wrist and pressed it to sheets beside your head. After that, ignoring your little rebellion, Vergil laid down, leaning against you. In this position, your chest was flush against his torso. To feel weight of his body pressing you was not an insurmountable discomfort for sure, but this dizzying _closeness…_ His strong natural _scent…_ You could even swore that you felt the same _frantic heartbeat_ in his chest as yours. 

The half-demon's face was somewhere near your right shoulder, one of his legs was between your tense thighs, but not on purpose. Now he answered briefly:

_“No.”_

And, here it comes…

"What do you mean by _‘no’?!_ I'm not your _freaking pillow!"_ Your fists hammered desperately against his back, as you saw him smile slightly. "Can you hear me?! _You!_ Why _the hell_ are you-"

You felt his closed lips touched your shoulder weightlessly. They were soft, they were hot. Gentle in their movements along your bare skin. You became quiet, almost whole protest was gone. Couple of moments later, his nose was buried into your fluffy hair. Rough hand, accustomed to hold only hard book covers and the hilt of the Yamato, finded your fragile left wrist. Your lips barely parted to argue about that, but no sound escaped past them. His fingers closed around your wrist, just for a split second. Then they relaxed to gently run over the surface of your delicate skin one last time.

You really wanted to say something. Something very important. After that, you would definitely start scolding him. And you would scold him… only if you could.

His breath on your neck haunted you. It mercilessly chilled on inhale and burned on exhale, bringing goosebumps over your skin each time. You wasn't sure you'd mentioned it before, but _god, he was_ _so close_ _to you_. You were starting to feel besotted with him. His skin, warmed by the burning blood in his veins, was dope. The longer you were with him, the more it seemed to you that it was contagious. A spark was forming under your skin, the one from which you would inflame just like him very-very soon.

Turning away from Vergil, so he would never be able to see the expression on your face at this very moment, you closed your eyes and bit your lip.

There is no point in denying the obvious: most likely you cannot resist him because deep down you do not want to. You don't want to push him away. ~~Although, you still couldn't physically do it.~~

Lying on your back under Vergil, you slowly got used to the feeling of his body next to yours. Your heartbeat gradually leveled off, although it was exciting for you to even move a little.

But, along with the judgment falling on him, half-demon felt he had to go. It would be the right thing to do after all that you… had to endure from him.

A couple of breaths later, he let go of your wrists. Leaving another weightless touch on your shoulder with his lips and leaning slowly on his elbows, Vergil began to move. Turning your head back to his side, you watched with a lost look as he slowly and awkwardly backed away.

You knew he wanted to leave, and still,

_you just couldn't let him make this stupid mistake._

So you didn’t fully understand how, but your arms were already wrapped around his neck, your fingers were buried in his grey hair, and lips with tremble covered his lips repeatedly.

You bet you saw Vergil's eyes widen in shock. But once in your hands, he finally got rid of the tension that fettered him from the inside. Groaning softly into a wet captivity of your mouth, he tilted his head to the side to dig deep into it while his palm gently caressed one of your cheeks. You moaned back, obediently letting him to take over as your hands clutched randomly to his vest.

Meanwhile, the table clock showed a quarter to three. It was still long before dawn, which meant you had some more time left for the two of you before magic of the moment passed.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In second chapter, you can find out the endgame of Vergil’s drunken 'harassment' story. *lmao*
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo there  
> I want to thank WhiteDemonQueen and FanGirlDMC for inspiring me to write a sequel!  
> It was quite entertaining, even though sometimes I would just sit there and looked dumbly at empty space on a Word’s sheet trying to figure out how to get out of a situation. __φ(。。)  
> But I love it!!!  
> Hope you'll love it too!!!1!!1

You woke up in your bed alone, wrapped in a soft blanket. You realized you’re alone as soon as you noticed that there was no longer his melting warmth near you. He left, remaining on your bed only with deep and rich scent of a man's body with a slight hint of mint cologne. Sleepily running your palm over sheets, you looked at the pillow in front of you as if he really was now on this very spot, still asleep. What _he_ thought when woke up next to you in the same bed, you wonder?

When your languid gaze moved to the bedside clock, you froze with eyes wide open, mentally counting how much you were late for the meeting and how much more you need before getting out of your room.

* * *

It usually takes from thirty to fifty minutes before you dressed and fully equipped for ass kicking. You did it in five this time.

Breaking out from your bedroom with the rush of a hurricane, you ended up in the center of office main hall. First, you decided to make a quick place assessment. There was no Dante’s weapon or his red coat to be seen anywhere. There was nothing left from the girls either. Everything indicated that they left without you. Except for the eldest of Sparda's sons, there was no one else in the room at all. Vergil, as usual, sat imposingly on the sofa with a book in his hand, enthusiastically reading some classics. Propping your sides with your hands, you asked:

"Where is Dante?"

"Gone."

"How long?"

"Ever since he chose an idle life over self-improvement, as for me personally. As for everyone else, over hour and a half ago."

"Ah… Girls left too?"

After a brief pause, during which he turned the page of his book very passionately, Vergil hummed in affirmative "uh-hm".

"Eh, now I have to get to place by myself… or simply give up on this idea. They already left without me, anyways." Turning away to throw up your hands in an annoyed gesture, you missed the moment when Vergil's lips stretched out into lenient smirk.

Walking along the room back and forth, showing off some unspoken stirring, you raised your head from the wooden floor and faced your own reflection in mirror. As soon as you got looking close enough, you noticed something totally scandalous: there was a couple of purple spots on your skin peeking out of the collar of your shirt.

‘ _Oh my God_ ,’ you whispered breathlessly, becoming more nervous than before. You felt that this was something to be expected, yet you haven't even had time to look at yourself in the mirror since you woke up. Pulling blouse collar to the side, you see not one or two but plenty of brazen kisses, imprinted as dark marks on your neck. Your cheeks immediately flushed with shame. Reaching for the collar, you hurried to straighten it higher.

Vergil certainly noticed this. However, for your peace of mind, he chose to pretend he didn't see anything yet. Since the very morning, he couldn’t help but think it all was… abnormal. Yesterday you were just friends. Pretty close ones, but nothing more. This night he made a reckless, impulsive act. So, so reckless. The last time he was so drowned in a feeling was only when he was a young blood with no knowledge of his human nature. As for now, he is certainly not as young as he used to be, but mistakes have a way of repeating. Once again, he felt like a blind puppy who was poking mindlessly towards warmth, and once again, he was a bit anxious with the thought.

The only time you got your eyes out of the mirror was when you did your best to disguise the mess around your neck.

What would the others say if they saw it? What would they say if they knew whose lips did this to you? What would they say if they knew that you and Vergil…

Your lips pressed into a thin line. Really, what was it anyway? After all, there's no such thing as a friendly kiss on the neck.

Was it breaking into your room at 3:00 in the morning without knocking? Surely, it was. Maybe it also was a harassment despite the word _‘no’?_ The desire to get your affection while being a _desperate drunk-ass?!_

You knew it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but you couldn’t keep yourself from worrying.

You took a hard and offended look at him.

Feeling change in atmosphere of the air in the room, half-demon looked up from his book to throw a quick analyzing glance at you and then returned to reading.

Maybe he should talk to you about the mess he made before it's too late? Until you thought he doesn’t need your love anymore _and_ -

" _Vergil._ "

The sound of your strained voice made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hm-m?"

"Since I have a plenty of free time now," step by step, accompanied by the measured sound of boots tapping against floor, you approached him, "I’d like to talk to you."

At this moment, one of Sparda’s son’s eyebrows twitched dramatically. _"About?"_

You stopped, watching his reaction carefully. " _About_ what we- uh… what happened last night."

The sound of a book being shut, followed shortly after your line, informed you that all of Vergil’s attentions belonged to you now. He put the book aside and his grey eyes met yours instantly. "Speak, since you started."

With that single severe phrase, all words stuck in your throat. Moreover, Vergil was always able to just look at you in a way that made your thought process stop. The whole thing was in the feigned coldness and indifference that was seen in his gaze from time to time, probably. He definitely had an aura of danger around him or something. Else, maybe it was about the _fact_ that you could still remember the chaotic smooth movements of his lips on your skin if you just looked down at them now. Who knows?

Standing right in front of him, you felt like little ridiculous girl who came to bully with a complaint that he offended her. Quite a funny comparison. There was something to it, though.

Collecting your thoughts, you finally straightened your shoulders and boldly declared: "Well, I thought it wasn't normal for you to break into other people's bedrooms uninvited."

Vergil kept staring at you. He frowned a little, although there was some confusion in his expression too. He was probably ready for you to say something alike, and despite that, he still had no idea what to say.

Silence as an answer didn’t please you this time. Bending your brows at him in identical manner, you made a few steps further. "Vergil, do you have any idea what it’s like to have a broad, drunk body looming on top of you without a single intelligible word? _Especially when you trying to push it away and say ‘no’ to it?_ I hope you _do_ remember this."

With lips pursed, Vergil guiltily (even a bit shamefacedly) lowered his eyes to your feet.

Truth be told, he _does_ remember why he came into your room at such late hour. When he returned to Devil May Cry after a ‘mind-blowing’ binge, during which Dante became the center of a small noisy company of chicks mostly and Vergil felt an urgent need to be away from the never ending babel (which is why he left before his brother honestly), he heard the sound of your voice coming from your room. And he went for it because _you said his name._ But you were sleeping, as he realized later, when he saw you. You woke up shortly after that.

"My sincerest apology. I shouldn’t have done… such a foolish thing," he said a little bit of a retreat and turned his gaze aside.

There was silence between you for a while, his words dispelling the tension that hung in the air. After a while, you sighed and sat down on the sofa beside him. "You know what? I don’t really want to say it out loud but you were kinda not too bad to keep being mad at you. One day I will have my revenge, of course, but as for now – screw it… Oh, I haven’t mentioned that you also made me late for the meeting today."

"The only reason you were late is because you were sleeping too deeply and didn’t hear clock alarming," he stated categorically and looked back at you, his expression softened however. "In other words, I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh yeah?" All of a sudden, you felt an indignation coming from deep inside you, which you very artfully decided to redirect into almost harmless course. "And why didn’t you wake me up if you heard the alarm?"

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"With reading."

"Uh-huh…"

"It was quite entertaining."

"Still doesn’t give you an alibi."

"It does. Either you agree with me, or change tactics."

"Well, you _attacked_ me! I spent all my energy trying to resist so I needed a deep rest. That’s why I overslept, then."

The man smiled. "You just said what? _Me?_ ' _Attacked_ ' you?" Once again meeting your eyes, he leaned his head to you in such a way as to look at you incredulously from under his brows. "Would you also say that I _'beat you with lips'_ or something analogical?"

"That's what happened, actually."

"Hm." When Vergil looked back at the traces of his kisses on your neck from the collar down, he tilted his head slightly to the side. "And these are ‘marks of beatings’, I see." His eyes shot up to yours, voice low and husky. "But I was inclined to believe you _enjoyed_ this innocent torture of mine, didn't you?"

_Oh, **God.**_

Another wave of shame rushed to your face, refreshing soft pink blush on your cheeks. "...it doesn’t matter." Turning away harshly, you tried to straighten your collar anew. You really should go and change into something that will cover your abused neck before someone starts asking questions. "And, uh… what about you?" You could feel the look in his eyes: only seemingly indifferent, but concerned and attentive for real. "Like, don’t you regret the whole thing?.."

"Should I?"

Suddenly you felt something squeezing in your ribcage again. It was as if you had something important on your mind. Something you couldn’t tell him last night. Your lips opened up to give your thoughts the opportunity to manifest themselves, but at the last moment:

"I don’t know," came out from you quietly.

Leaning forward with elbows on his knees and palms folded, Vergil spread them out a couple of times in a nervous gesture and sighed, as if letting go of anxiety with an exhale. "All I do regret," he reached out and took your hand in his tenderly, thumb brushing against your delicate skin, "is letting doubt hold back my feelings towards you."

His gesture made you run through the events of last night inside your head. Your heart skipped a beat. "Is it different now?.."

Instead of giving you verbal answer, Vergil leaned forward, bringing his face closer to yours, and then kissed your lips very gently.

Whimpering weakly into his mouth, you relax, letting a man kiss you more. Hold of his palm at yours tightens slightly.

The moment your head started to spin (but not from the loss of air) you pulled away from his lips with little effort. "I think we'll be fine from now on, then."

He laughed and left another soft kiss on your jaw. "Indeed, dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading!


End file.
